


Gregarious

by kaige68



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Drabble, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-01
Updated: 2013-10-02
Packaged: 2017-12-28 03:38:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/987218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/pseuds/kaige68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Catherine has a surprising fantasy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Gregarious

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/)**1_million_words** WotD 10/1/13 - Gregarious. This will arc to eventual Steve/Danny, I'll be posting a drabble for each word of the day, and I don't know how long the arc will take. I just find I write better under pressure.

He didn’t know what to expect when they started discussing fantasies. Well, that was untrue. Steve had some expectations of what Catherine might like to try. Things she might want to talk about. He’d seen the sparks of _Yes, baby. Yes._ in her eyes when he’d held her down a bit. And she’d gotten a little hotter a little faster that time she’d swatted at his ass with meaning.

He’d mentioned his kinks, nothing startling he thought. Catherine had nodded along, raised a brow at one.

He just hadn’t expected, that when she shared last idea would be so… gregarious.


	2. Ascribe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve can't make eye contact.

He couldn’t look Danny in the eye. Not since Catherine said … that. He tried, he tried to make eye contact without looking like he was sweating it. He tried to look away without looking like he was avoiding it.

Steve would not have ascribed looking Danny in the eye as such an integral part of his day until he realized how much effort avoiding it took.

“What?” Danny’s hands went up and wide. “Was I in some porn film you saw and now-”

Steve blanched, studied his shoes.

“I was NOT in a porno. What is going on with you?”


End file.
